Running Through the Dark
by SquintSquad183
Summary: It all started with a midnight run through the forest. Scisaac. This summary sucks.


**There's a reason I wrote this. I was watching Raving on Netflix last night, and I saw the whole "I don't want you to get hurt" and I like melted. For some reason I had never noticed it before. Well I googled to see if I could find any fics, and wasn't disappointed.. Then I decided to write one myself. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own anything, if I did, Scisaac would be wildly canon.**

**I do warn you, this is my first story EVER that has an actual pairing development. So be gentle when criticizing?**

* * *

"Hurry up, you slowpoke!" Scott called out over his shoulder as he tore through the forest, his legs moving effortlessly beneath him. It still amazed him how he was able to run so easily. He could be ambling down a sidewalk or sprinting through mud and he wouldn't know the difference for the amount of effort it cost him.

Though he always grumbled about it to Derek, Scott actually loved being put on night patrol. It meant he could run all night and clear his head, although that wasn't what he liked most. While he was running, his inner wolf was cut loose. Finally the beast could stop clawing at his bones and be released. His wolf liked that. It liked running with a packmate, it liked the feeling of freedom.

"I"m not a slowpoke! I've been doing extra crap for Derek.. I'm tired." Isaac's voice rose over the sound of leaves and twigs breaking underneath the two youth's feet. It was true that he was tired, but at the same time, Scott knew that, but he knew he obviously wasn't too tired when he heard the frequency of his packmate's feet hit the ground increase. He gave a small shake as his dark curls fell across his eyes.

"Suuree.. But you should definitely lay off the hot dogs bro." was Scott's reply as he gave a playful growl. After a moment of quick deliberation, he took a longer, bounding stride. When he landed however, he caught the brunt of his leap with him palms, which he had tossed out in front of himself. The very second he shifted to all fours, his speed more than doubled. The world soon became void to him with the exception of the beating of his own heart and the feel of the leaves beneath his palms. For a mere second, he forgot that started running fast because he had provoked his friend. He was quickly reminded.

Mid-leap, Scott felt the force he would later compare to as that of a semi-truck hit his side while powerful arms wrapped around his torso for a moment. He gasped for air as he felt Isaac release him and leave him on the forest floor. He lunged to his feet and felt his canines sharpen as he glared at his friend with a competitive flash in his brown eyes. Isaac, however, just gave a playful smirk and took off running in the opposite direction.

A low growl bubbled up from his chest and came to reside behind his lips as he leaped after Isaac, giving chase. As he accelerated through he dark forestry, he began funneling his energy into each and every bounding stride. As he bulleted after his packmate, he felt himself getting closer and closer. A smile played at his lips as he looked forward, each stride tightening his muscles ever so much as he prepared for the final leap. He pushed himself harder, and felt his ears moving to form points, his claws growing out, and the rearranging of muscles and bones in his face. He felt a surge of strength as his transformation completed, and he bowed himself like an arrow.

With a rush of pure power and adrenaline, Scott leaped, seizing Isaac around the waist and slamming him into the ground as it started to slope downward. What came next, neither were entirely sure, they broke apart, tumbling, falling, rolling, growling, snarling, and staggering in different directions until finally gravity outweighed momentum and they both came to a stop about twenty feet away from each other.

As he rolled to his feet, Scott noticed that Isaac had shifted to his wolf form as well and was preparing himself to leap. Scott was naturally ready, and leaped to meet the other youth, their bodies crashed with audible noise mid air as they dropped to the forest floor in a tangle of claws, clothing, teeth, snarls, bites, and growls. Scott began to wonder whether their fighting had lost it's playfulness as he felt Isaac's claw scratch at his chest, but he realized he didn't care much as he reciprocated by sinking his fangs into his counterpart shoulder. He was just glad to relieve all the pent up stress and energy.

" 'I'm tired' my ass.." He growled as he struck out with his claws toward Isaac's back before being kicked away. He wasn't away for more than a second or so however, in a flash he was lunging back at his friend and looking for a way to pin him to the ground.

Neither one of them was entirely aware of how much time had passed, but when they finally broke apart, the moon was high and the forest was bathed in silver light that made their skin look like the whitest marble. When they fell away from each other, they were laughing hysterically, which was odd considering they were a mess. Their skin was raw, red, and covered in both dried and fresh blood, but they were both healing. Their clothes showed just to the insensity that they had fought. Scott's sweater was half gone, and his left jean leg was basically in ribbons, but to his satisfaction, he seemed to have done about equal damage to Isaac. Isaac's white button up didn't even exist anymore, and his jeans look like they had just been through a food processor.

"Why are you healing faster than I am?" Isaac growled, but it was lighter now, all tension gone. Now they were just two teenagers who were tired and high on adrenaline. Scott sat up and pressed his back against a massive oak, feeling the rough bark scratch against his skin through the ribbons that were left of his shirt.

"I dunno.. Maybe just because I've been a wolf longer?" He offered as an answer as he checked to make the sure break in his wrist was healing properly. "Or maybe, I'm just so awesome, I start to heal before the fight is even over?" he teased as an afterthought.

"Yeah, right. They only reason you keep beating me is because you know all my weaknesses.." Isaac shot back, throwing a rock at Scott as he reclined back on his elbows in the dirt.

"You're just upset because you can't reach anything with your long arms. You get in your own way." Scott replied as the rock bounced off his shoulder. Isaac rolled his eyes and rested his head against a tree stump, looking up toward the navy blue sky.

Eventually they just ditched the tattered remains of their shirts as they got into a few more tussles as the night went on. Finally they gave up and stretched out, laying bare backed on the cool, hard packed clay that made up the bluff they now rested on.

After several minutes it occurred to Scott that they should be just about done with the run and Derek would be expecting them back at the old Hale house in about twenty minutes. "Hey.. You do know we have to be back shortly.."

"Yeah.. But.. Can I tell you something?" Isaac asked, moving to prop up on his shoulder to look at his friend, his cerulean blue eyes looking nervous, as if someone was peeking out of the bushes listening the conversation.

"Sure, I mean of course you can, you know that." Scott was intrigued. He wondered a lot about the things that Isaac wondered about. It was rare for him to let anyone in, so he always enjoyed it when his friend offered a bit of himself up for conversation. He sat up and moved to lay on his back about a foot from Isaac.

"Sometimes.. I think about not going back at all... I wonder if it would be worth it to just keep running.. And never stop. I think I'd be happy. Before the pack.. I've always been alone .. It would be like that again.." By the time he had finished this, he refused to make any and all eye contact with Scott. He laid back down, putting his hands under his head, his elbow brushing against Scott's for a slight moment. "Bet you think I'm crazy huh?"

"No.. No not at all..But I do feel obliged to ask.. If you think you'd be happy.. Then why don't you do it?" Scott never took his eyes of the rich blue sky, content to lay there and simply talk.

"Because.. I feel like... Even though I don't have anybody.. There's something... Rather someone.. Holding me here.. Keeping me here...It's Hard to explain.. And you wouldn't understand.. No one would. Everyone has someone. Boyd has Erica.. Jackson has Lydia, you have Allison.. Hell, even Derek is happy with what he's got."

"I understand more than you think Isaac.. Allison dumped me.. And Stiles is currently at some sort or reformation camp for the summer.. All I've got right now, is Derek, and you." He knocked his shoulder against Isaac's ribs.

"Look at us.. How manly are we? We are literally laying under the stars talking about our feelings... If someone filmed this, women worldwide would cry." Isaac said suddenly with a laugh, reaching to punch Scott's shoulder lightly. "C'mon, lets get back to Derek, get our tongue lashing for not finishing over with."

"Yeah.." Before they could even get to their feet, Derek's angry yet summoning howl rang out for them, echoing off the trees. The two teens shared anxious glances.

"Crap" they said in unison as they took off running toward the sound, shooting off their return howls. But before they got ten feet, the two runners were already trying to shove each other down. By the time they made it to the Hale house, they were at it with teeth and claws again. Completely oblivious to the fact they had just burst into the clearing.

A ten minute brawl in front of Derek, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Lydia resulted in Scott pinning Isaac to the ground with a triumphant snarl. Suddenly, he seemed to realize where they were. Faster than anyone could blink they were shoving away from each other and dusting off, embarrassed. They didn't get the tongue lashing they expected. Instead, everyone, Derek and Peter included, bust out laughing hysterically. Scott looked over at Isaac and muttered.

"You're still a slowpoke." he muttered, feeling the heat rise under his skin as the laughing continued.

"Am not.. " Came the hushed reply.

* * *

**Hope this first chapter wasn't too bad..**


End file.
